Desesperación
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Los tiempos son malos, la gente toma sus decisiones, pero pocas veces se arrepienten. Sin embargo, cuando alguien descubre que ha tomado el camino equivocado, ¿qué puede hacer para dejarlo? Eso es lo que Regulus intenta contestarse, aunque cada vez parece más angustiado al no hallar una respuesta.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _No gano nada con el presente One pues_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling; las frases en negritas son de canciones que pertenecen a_ Natalia Lafourcade _. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _Este One participa en el reto "Jukebox 2.0", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **Desesperación.**

Corrían tiempos inciertos; sin embargo, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, poco se notaba, estando todos centrados en los estudios y en pequeños cotilleos, entre otras cosas.

No era el caso de Regulus, quien en aquel curso, sentía el peso de sus decisiones como una nube negra sobre su cabeza.

 _ **La inocencia se acabó**_ , pensaba. _Ya no hay marcha atrás_.

Había cedido ante sus ideales, ante las insinuaciones de su madre y los sermones de su padre. Hizo caso a la altanería de Bella y sin importarle ser menor de edad, juró lealtad a quien causaba terror y muerte en la comunidad mágica desde hacía unos años.

—Hola, Black.

El saludo lo pescó desprevenido, pues estando en una mesa de la zona más solitaria de la biblioteca, esperaba tener paz para terminar sus deberes.

También para su conciencia, pero esa no dejaría de atormentarlo.

—Hola, Hitchens —devolvió el saludo con desgana, viendo con disimulo al recién llegado, un joven rubio y alto, que llevaba al cuello una bufanda con los colores de Ravenclaw —¿Qué quieres?

—Te estaba esperando junto al lago, _**pero no viniste**_ , así que me puse a buscarte. ¿Olvidaste que ibas a ayudarme con la redacción de Pociones?

Regulus se encogió de hombros, centrado en lo que escribía.

—Oye, si tienes algún problema…

—No sería de tu incumbencia, Hitchens.

—A veces no te entiendo. _**¿Para qué sufrir si no hace falta?**_ Es decir, si quieres soportar solo lo que te tiene con esa cara de muerto viviente, allá tú. No sé por qué me molesto…

Acto seguido, Hitchens dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, dejando a Regulus de nuevo a solas con sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento. _**Hay veces que no puedo explicarte nada**_ —murmuró el joven Black a la nada.

Sabía que jamás tendría las agallas para decírselo de frente a Hitchens. Y era mejor así.

–&–

Los días se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en semanas y éstas, a su vez, en meses. A Regulus poco a poco lo involucraban en asuntos de los mortífagos, pero nada demasiado notorio. Debido a que seguía en el colegio, le encargaban informes sobre posibles candidatos a convertirse en "camaradas", aunque por alguna razón, la idea no terminaba de gustarle.

Era como al decir nombre, estuviera condenando a su dueño a una existencia en las tinieblas.

Apenas notó cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Semana Santa, pero no volvió a casa. Estaba seguro que en Londres sentiría aún más el peso de sus decisiones. Prefirió excusarse con su madre diciendo que estudiaría mejor para los exámenes en el colegio.

La única distracción que se permitió fue antes de las vacaciones, en una visita a Hogsmeade, bebiendo algo en Las Tres Escobas en una mesa apartada. Veía gente entrar y salir con frecuencia, entre charlas y risas, como si no hubiera amenazas escalofriantes o muertes violentas.

El mundo exterior, en esos instantes, era como si no existiera.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó una voz femenina a un lado de Regulus —Me alegra encontrarte aquí, justo cuando _**es hora de compartir el almuerzo**_ con alguien.

El joven Black, centrándose en su cerveza de mantequilla y desviando la vista hacia una de las ventanas que daba a la calle, ignoró aquello. No podían estarle hablando a él.

—Con tu permiso, no hay más mesas disponibles.

Al oír una silla moverse delante de él, Regulus prestó atención.

Era una joven delgada, ligeramente bronceada, de pelo largo y oscuro que caía en suaves ondas a su espalda, aún atado en una coleta alta. Los ojos de ella, cubiertos a medias por largas pestañas, eran azules y brillantes. ¿Por qué se le hacía conocida.

—¿No has visto a Altie? —inquirió ella con naturalidad, dejando sobre la mesa un bolso de color verde olivo —Él no suele perderse una visita a Hogsmeade.

 _Altie_ … Ahora sabía de dónde conocía a la chica y que sí hablaba con él.

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo, Rankine? —masculló, casi sin querer.

—Bueno, ustedes dos parecen llevarse bien, así que pensé…

—Tienes una imaginación muy activa.

—No tanto. A propósito, _**tengo una lista de preguntas para ti**_ (1).

—¿Preguntas? ¿Para mí? ¿Acaso tengo cara de querer prolongar esta conversación?

—Ciertamente, no. Pero soy muy curiosa y recordé unas cuantas cosas que siempre he querido saber respecto a ti. Así que podemos pasar el rato de esa manera.

Regulus resopló, para acto seguido acabar su bebida de golpe. La chica, Rankine, lo observaba con atención, sin inmutarse por el evidente desplante que estaba recibiendo.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

A punto de ponerse de pie, Regulus se detuvo. No era una de las preguntas que esperaba escuchar de ella.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —inquirió.

—Ya te lo dije, simple curiosidad.

—No tengo por qué contestarte, ¿no lo pensaste?

Para asombro del muchacho, Rankine asintió con gesto serio.

—Por supuesto. Y claro, _**que tú te vayas**_ ahora no hará que pierda las ganas de interrogarte.

Confundido y fastidiado, Regulus esta vez sí se paró y se marchó. No tenía nada más que hacer allí y menos para seguirle la conversación a una persona tan peculiar como Rankine.

No, lo único que debía preocuparle era cómo sobrevivir.

–&–

 _¿Es cierto que te topaste con mi prima en Hogsmeade?_

La pregunta, escrita con alargada caligrafía, hizo que Regulus frunciera el ceño, con deseos de lanzar el pergamino al fuego de la chimenea. La lechuza le llegó casi al mismo tiempo que se instalaba en su dormitorio de Grimmauld Place, así pues, ¿Hitchens se habría quedado en el colegio o llegó antes que él a su propia casa?

No es que le importara. Lo que debía preocuparle era tener una Navidad decente, por más que el mundo estuviera derrumbándose. La guerra era prácticamente un hecho, debido a ciertos eventos demasiado evidentes como para ser ignorados. Los muggles y los _sangre sucia_ eran los que más bajas sufrían; sin embargo, no eran los únicos.

¿De verdad valía la pena seguir siendo mortífago?

Para esa pregunta, Regulus no tenía una respuesta convincente.

Había pasado un rato sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo cual se sintió extraño al notar que la carta de Hitchens todavía estaba en su mano. Farfullando un improperio, fue a su escritorio y se acercó pluma, tinta y pergamino.

Ignoraba qué lo impulsaba a contestarle a ese chico, quien era una de esas personas que sus padres jamás aprobarían como compañía, pero le daba exactamente igual.

Era como si buscara excusas para ser odiado por su familia, ya que en cualquier momento podría encontrarse con la muerte y eso les haría más fácil la pérdida.

–&–

 _ **Por tu culpa.**_

La frase resonaba en la mente de Regulus, en sus pesadillas, cada vez que ha vuelto de una de esas reuniones de mortífagos en las cuales hay sangre y muerte como resultado final. No podía evitar que al dormir, personas sin rostro lo acusaran de lo que ha hecho, o de aquellas torturas que no se molestó en evitar. Ahora la conciencia no solo lo perseguía despierto, sino también dormido, por lo cual no tardó en lucir demacrado, ojeroso, casi como un fantasma de sí mismo.

Sus padres no se daban cuenta de ello, o pretendían no notarlo.

 _ **Aunque estoy cansado, seguiré**_ , se repetía cada vez que debía darse valor en una misión encomendada por el Señor Tenebroso. No se permitía flaquear para no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Eso no ayudaría a nadie.

Aquellos tiempos no eran benévolos con nadie, ¿por qué habría de ser Regulus la excepción?

Solo el tiempo le daría respuestas al joven Black, acerca de sí mismo, de Voldemort, de la resolución de la guerra. Sí, solo el tiempo diría si hizo bien en comenzar a repudiar a los mortífagos y sus actividades, o en conservar la comunicación con gente como Hitchens.

Solo el tiempo diría si sobreviviría.

* * *

(1) _La frase original es_ I've got a list of question for you _, de la canción_ Let's get out.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos a uno de los fics que menos me convencen, pero en fin, se me vino el plazo encima como pocas veces. Espero que de todas formas, les haya gustado aunque fuera un poquito._

 _Debido a que últimamente he escrito sobre Regulus Arcturus Black, por alguna razón me inspiré en él para este reto en particular. Las frases empleadas parecen encajar bien con el ánimo del hermano de Sirius, en aquellos tiempos en los cuales recién se iniciaba como mortífago y poco después, cuando comenzó a cuestionar los métodos de Voldemort, a quien admirara de tiempo atrás. En realidad, quise plantear este One como una precuela de mi fic Estrellas Fugaces, pero no terminé de lograrlo, no sin sentir que podía echarlo a perder, así que lo he cortado con un Regulus que poco a poco se siente perdido e incluso frustrado._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
